Single crystal silicon is the starting material in many processes for fabricating semiconductor electronic components and solar materials. For example, semiconductor wafers produced from silicon ingots are commonly used in the production of integrated circuit chips on which circuitry is printed.
To produce the semiconductor or solar wafers, a single crystal silicon ingot may be produced by melting polycrystalline silicon in a crucible, dipping a seed crystal into the molten silicon, withdrawing the seed crystal in a manner sufficient to achieve the diameter desired for the ingot, and growing the ingot at that diameter. The silicon ingot is then machined into a desired shape from which the semiconductor or solar wafers can be produced. For example, slicing a cylindrical ingot into thin, circular sheets produces circular wafers.
In some applications, a silicon ingot is machined into a pseudo-square ingot. To ensure precise dimensions, a grinding process is commonly used to improve certain features (e.g., flatness, parallelism, and surface finish) of the ingot. For example, in a true round grind process, the pseudo-square ingot is continuously rotated while a grinding surface grinds the ingot, grinding rounded portions on the pseudo-square ingot. However, at least some known grinding processes include rotating the ingot such that the grinding surface impacts the ingot, which may result in cracks, chips, and/or other damage to the ingot.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.